Buddyfight one-shots
by chynnchilders
Summary: Please read inside for more
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first buddyfight one shots book please I can make pairings both straight and yaoi I can also make reader inserts and ocs inserts so tell me what you want and I'll do it. Oh fair warning I don't do lemons anyway send in request on the reviews or send me a private message if you want to tell me what you want in the one shot I'll be waiting. Hey I just added platonic friendships now you can ask for both romance and friendship or family one shots I still do read inserts and ocs inserts plus pairings both straight and yaoi for everyone so request away I don't bite just tell me what you guys want and I'll do it. Sorry anybody who possibly requested I just found out about the about looking at the reviews sent to my page. I just thought it only happened on the story page I didn't know before so sorry please send in your reviews again and I will put the stories up as soon as I can again sorry.


	2. Axia x Male Reader

First I should tell you guys this is a friendship Reader insert.

" Axia where are you!" I called out for my Buddy. " Right here (Name)!" The Dragon called back. I walked to the room he was in and found him knitting. " Um, Axia are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, why?" he replied. " Because you're knitting." I pointed out.

Axia gave me a confused looked. " What's wrong with knitting?" He asked. " Dude, as your Buddy I need to help you become stronger!" I proclaimed earning a gasp. " Oh, but I don't want to be a Fighter. I'm a lover remember." He reminded me.

" True, but what about Drum? He might want to see you strong." I pointed out. This had a positive result. " (Name), let's get started!" He proclaimed as he ran out the room with me following. " Let's become the Best Buddys ever!" I shouted while Axia nodded in agreement.

Hope you guys love it. I'm ready for more requests before I do a big Valentine's day stories for this story. Have a nice day everyone!"


	3. Gao x Suzuha

" Now, Mary-Sue I'm making the cake by myself!" Suzuha announced to her Buddy. Mary-Sue just stared at the girl. " What's that look for!" Suzuha demanded as Mary-Sue left the room. Today was Valentine's day, and Suzuha decided to make a cake for Tasuku and Gao.

Suzuha smiled at the thought of both boys praising her. " I better start." She sighed happily. It took longer than she expect, but the cake came out great. " I can't wait to bring the to their school!" Suzuha exclaimed happily. Suddenly someone screamed and Mary-Sue in her own way was running away from a bee. The Buddy Monster escaped in the room, but the bee followed her and continued the chase

" Mary-Sue, stop you'll hit the cake!" Suzuha shouted frantically. Unfortunately, Mary-Sue knocked over the cake. The poor girl stared at the remains in despair. " Now what am I going to do?!" Suzuha cried out. She look over and remember she did cut out a slice to taste test.

" I guess, I have no choice." She sighed as she grabbed the plate and left the room. The girl manage to get to Aibo Academy. Suzuha wonder who she should give the cake slice to. When Gao walked over to her. " Suzuha, I wasn't expecting you to be here!" He exclaimed happily at seeing her.

" Um, I wanted to give you this." Suzuha replied shyly, as she handed him the plate. " Whoa, this looks great!" Gao announced as the girl blushed. The school bell suddenly rang out. " Sorry, I got to go. But I'll try the cake later!" Gao told her with that sunny smile of his. Suzuha watched him leave, she was very happy that he like her gift. " I wonder if Mary-Sue got rid of the bee?" Suzuha wonder. Mary-Sue however had not got rid of the bee and was still trying to escape from it.

I hope everyone loves it. Next up this my other Valentine's day story, and it's a Rouga x Kazane story. See you guys later today!


	4. Rouga x Kazane

It was a cold day in Cho-Tokyo, but a certain girl didn't care. Kazane was rushing to the card shop, to give her senior classmate a gift. Her senior classmate was none other than Rouga Aragami, the fourteen years old boy has been Kazane's opponent for the last few days, and she wanted to thank him.

" I'm so glad that today is Valentine's day!" Kazane giggled as she held on to a small box of chocolates. Kazane felt a little bad that she left her Buddy at home, but Blade would be protesting by now if he came with her. " I hope Rouga is still at the shop." Kazane said wistfully.

She finally made it the card shop and she got really happy to see the boy there. " Senior Aragami!" Kazane called out as she walked over to him. " I didn't expect you to be today." Rouga commented, as the girl giggled. " I wanted to thank you for the really fun fights!" Kazane exclaimed happily as she gave him the box.

" This is for me?" Rouga asks in surprise. Kazane nodded happily while he took the box. Rouga looked at the little box and to the girl's joy, he smiled. " Thank you, I really like the gift." Rouga told Kazane while he ruffled her hair. Kazane just giggled happily, she was really happy that the older boy liked her gift.

Sorry, it's short everyone. I'll start working on the Zanya x Kuguru story now, it'll be a little while but I'll put it up sometime. If anyone has more requests, I would love to hear them. Happy Valentine's day everyone!


	5. Kuguru x Zanya

It was a peaceful day at Aibo Academy. Kuguru just got out of class and was busy getting ready for lunch. " If only, it wasn't Monday!" Kuguru sighs in frustration. " Big Z! You need to eat something!" A familiar voice complains.

Kuguru looks over to the Kisaragi siblings. " Akatsuki, I can't eat your lunch!" Zanya protests. " I don't need it!" Akatsuki argues. Kuguru was completely puzzled and walked over to them. " What's going on?" She asks. " Girl!" Zanya shouts in fear. " Big Z, forgot his lunch." Akatsuki explain with a sigh.

" He won't even let me give him my lunch." The younger Kisaragi adds. " You need it more then me." Zanya told his younger brother. " How about you have my lunch?" Kuguru suggests. Zanya looks surprise. " But, what about you? Don't you need it?" He questions.

Kuguru shakes her head. " I'm fine." She replied, as she gave him her lunch. " Thank you." Zanya says in a shy tone. Kuguru just smiles and walks towards the cafeteria. " That was really nice." Akatsuki comments. Zanya just watches the girl leaving, before smiling. " Maybe, girls are not that bad." He thought.

Sorry it's short everyone. I'm still accepting requests for this story, and remember I do ships like Gao x Tasuku. See you guys later!


End file.
